Food consumption in mammals is controlled by a complex interplay between the digestive system, the central nervous system, the endocrine system, and the peripheral body. In general, the brain senses signals from the mouth, gastrointestinal tract, pancreas, and adipose tissue that reflect the body's nutritional state and uses a myriad of pathways to anticipate and adjust food intake and energy expenditure. Mammalian eating behavior is thus governed by various organoleptic factors that contribute to consumer preferences and satisfaction. Based on research to date, large protein doses (>25 g) within a single eating occasion are believed necessary to achieve a ‘protein meal threshold’ for the desired satiety effect (Curr. Opin. Clin. Nutr. Metab. Care. 2014 January; 17(1): 5-11, incorporated herein by reference). However, providing large protein doses within a single eating occasion presents organoleptic challenges when developing consumer products. Such high amounts of protein are also not cost-effective. It would therefore be beneficial to develop methods for inducing satiety that could rely on foods having lower protein levels which pose fewer formulation challenges and have improved organoleptic properties.